Definitions of Love: to love and love again
by Sawlt to Your Suger
Summary: Post-VK, assuming all is well and everyone survives. Same universe as A Ray of Something. Senri addresses Takuma and Kaname's friendship. "Sometimes I hate Kaname." ShikiIchi. First chapter complete, may continue. FOR MINATAKAHASHII!


_omfg._

_finally. THIS IS FOR MINATAKAHASHII! she requested i write another taku/senri in September 08. and here it is. finally. wow._

_**DISCLAIMER:** i'm not matsuri hino, no profit, blahblahblah, you know what i mean._

_so, yet another Definition of Love. it takes place probably a few weeks after "A Ray of Something." a little bit crude in places, but nothing too scandalous, no citrus obviously. slash, duh._

_Senri isn't happy with Takuma's devotion to Kaname._

_as always, i hope you like it, and please review!_

_--(my name is) Inconsequential.  
_

* * *

**to love (and love again)**

//

"Sometimes I hate Kaname."

The words startle Takuma from his half-asleep humming; his eyes open and he nearly sits up, but Senri keeps his hand splayed firmly on the vice president's muscular chest. The younger vampire presses down, and Takuma relaxes as best he can. Still, Senri's words keep the blonde tense.

"He could have you any time," Senri whispers, drumming his long fingers against Takuma's pectorals. "Any time."

The vice president remains silent, watching his lover's expression twist from anger to hurt to disappointment.

"Your lack of protest says what you dare not say. I am right." A sigh here, short, one that has long been waiting freedom from Shiki's lungs, but has been postponed by foolish, foolish hope. Until that hope is punctured, not by sharp words, or slicing lies, but by mere silence. Takuma feels the sigh on his cheek as the air moves against him. He watches Senri's small lips part, the curve of his mouth glistening with saliva.

"Senri…"

"I hate him right now."

"Oh Senri, please, come back here."

"Ever since he approved our relationship—approved! Like he wields the power to bestow and deny love—this door has stayed open!" Senri, holding his pants up with one hand and gesturing at the door between the president and vice president's rooms with the other, rests the free hand on the doorknob. His knuckles curl tightly around it and make to slam the door as Takuma sits up, wildly shaking his head.

"Senri! No! It's a sign of _trust_. Please, keep your voice down, and for Kaname's sake, do not—"

"And you swear by him! Takuma, that's sick. _It's trust. For Kaname's sake, it's trust._ Well, I trust that Kaname doesn't need to hear our sex every other night. We should have gone to my room." Shiki trembles as his eyes shift from one corner of the room to the other, searching for an escape. "I should have just gone to sleep. Why do I come, even though the door just swings here, open, like a pervert sneaking a peek, stealing a sniff of you and me?"

"Ri, Ri, please come back to bed. You're shivering."

The vice president pulls the covers aside and pats the quickly-cooling area next to him. His fingers slide over the off-white cloth, making a low thumping noise as his palm rises up and crashes down. Shiki shakes his head, releasing the doorknob and crumpling into a fetal position on the floor next to the door crack. His dark hair tumbles across his eyes, and Takuma feels tears welling in his own.

"Senri. Senri, I love you."

"Don't say that like I'm the only one." Senri bites his lip, and grins cruelly as the stench of his blood plunders the room, raping it of its earlier, comfortable smell of sweet semen and slow lovemaking. Takuma becomes aroused, and disgusted; closes his eyes to Senri's small smile. Tears scrape the elder's cheeks.

"Don't. Not now, Senri."

"I love you, Taku," he mocks, watching Takuma bury his face in a pillow. "And you're the only one."

Senri stands, buttons his pants and gathers up the rest of his clothes. His tongue flicks a bead of blood into his mouth; his hand wipes away the rest. A red gash shines from his lip when he faces his lover. Takuma looks out from over the pillow, throws it down—the bag of fluff falls, and their sensitive ears catch an echoing bang when it lands on the floor.

"Don't leave, Ri." Takuma's tears wash his eyes, but he feels unclean and unsatisfied, alone in his bed, calling out to the other vampire. Begging.

A slice of sunlight cuts across his face when Senri opens the door onto the brightly lit hallway. Takuma winces, but reaches out into bright nothingness before him.

"Senri, you know I love you."

Shiki stops, returns. He bends over the pale figure of Takuma Ichijou, and kisses him, letting the blonde taste the blood on his damp mouth. His thumb drags gently over Takuma's eyes, displacing more heated tears. As he departs, Senri's lips part once more, this time in speech.

"Oh, Takuma. I know you love him, too."

_xfin_.

* * *

_thoughts? thanks for reading._

_ps: i watched spirited away last night. it was good._


End file.
